herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Organa
Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan (born Leia Amidala Skywalker; later Leia Organa Solo; and commonly referred to as simply Princess Leia. Leia is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.Her older twin brother is is Luke Skywalker. She is also a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She serves as the Deuteragonist of the Episodes 4-6 and as a supporting character in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. She is portrayed by the late actress Carrie Fisher in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, The Star Wars Holiday Special and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Aiden Barton appeared as an infant Leia in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Ann Sachs provided the voice of Leia in the 1980s radio dramatizations of the original Star Wars trilogy and Lisa Fuson (Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi, Star Wars: Rebellion, Star Wars: Galac). She was voiced by Julie Dolan in Star Wars Rebels. For Rogue One Leia was portrayed by Ingvild Deila, with Fisher's features digitally superimposed over Deila. History ''Star Wars Episode III:Revenge Of The Sith'' Padmé Amidala is pregnant with Anakin Skywalker's twins near the end of the Clone Wars. After Anakin turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, Padmé gives birth to Luke and Leia on Polis Massa and then dies. Leia is adopted by Senator Bail Organa and his wife Queen Breha of Alderaan. ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is a member of the Imperial Senate and a spy for the Rebel Alliance. After Mon Mothma and Bail Organa learn of the Death Star, they decide it was time to seek out the Jedi who survived Order 66. Bail entrusted his adoptive daughter Leia with that mission. Leia was present on board the Tantive IV at the Battle of Scarif. After a Rebel cell led by Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor managed to obtain the technical readout on the Death Star the plans were transmitted to the Rebel Flagship. The Rebel troopers extracted the plans on to a data card and rushed them to the docked Tantive IV, where they were given to Princess Leia. Leia's ship jumped into hyperspace. ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Following the events in Rogue One Leia went to the Tattooine system at her father's request to enlist the help of the exiled Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. However the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator under the command of Darth Vader chased them down over Tattooine, and she was captured by Lord Vader. Leia has secretly hidden the plans for the Death Star, the Empire's planet-sized battle station, inside the astromech droid R2-D2 and has sent it to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the nearby planet of Tatooine. Vader arrests Leia and has her tortured, but she resists revealing anything. Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin threatens to destroy Alderaan with the Death Star unless she reveals the location of the hidden Rebel base. She provides the location of an old, abandoned base, but Tarkin orders Alderaan to be destroyed anyway. Leia is rescued by Obi-Wan, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, the Wookiee Chewbacca and the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, and they escape aboard Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. After analyzing the Death Star's plans, the Rebels find a tiny weakness in the battle station, which Luke uses to destroy it in his X-wing fighter. The battle won, Leia bestows medals on its heroes at the hidden Rebel base on Yavin 4. Though Han is almost immediately attracted to Leia, they conflict because she insists on asserting command and he automatically resists, even as she proves herself to be worthy of it. And despite her initial disdain for the smuggler, whom she sees as selfish, Leia later acknowledges "I knew there was more to you than money" when Han comes through for the Rebellion. ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Leia is at the Rebel base on Hoth. She aids in its evacuation during an Imperial attack, and then flees with Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. In The Empire Strikes Back, ''she and Han were still arguing like children, and their fighting was nothing more than Han making Leia feel like she's only good for sex and romance and nothing else, while Leia tried to come up with her own insults. They dodge pursuing Imperial TIE fighters by flying into an asteroid field when the ''Falcon's hyperdrive breaks down. Romance blossoms between Leia and Han during their flight from the Empire; while hiding in the stomach of a space slug, they finally share a kiss. With his ship needing repairs, Han seeks out his old friend Lando Calrissian in Cloud City, the floating city over Bespin. Though he welcomes them graciously, Lando soon turns them over to a newly arrived Darth Vader, who hopes to use them as bait to capture Luke. Leia confesses her love for Han sharing another kiss before he is frozen in carbonite and then handed over to bounty hunter Boba Fett, who is charged with bringing him to gangster Jabba the Hutt. Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca and the two droids escape. Leia senses that Luke is in trouble, and goes back to save him after he is nearly killed during a lightsaber duel with Vader. ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi'' Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh, and brings a captive Chewbacca with her as part of the ruse. She frees Han from the carbonite, but they are recaptured by Jabba. Leia is now chained to Jabba as his slave, outfitted in a metal bikini. After Luke arrives and kills Jabba'sRancor, Jabba sentences Luke, Han and Chewbacca to be fed to the Sarlacc. Lando (disguised as a guard) helps them overpower their captors, and Leia seizes the moment to strangle Jabba with her chain. Luke and Leia swing to safety, blowing up Jabba's barge behind them. Later, the heroes go to the forest moon of Endor to prepare for a battle with the Empire. There, Luke reveals to Leia that she is his twin sister and that Vader is their father. Leia joins Han in leading the Rebels in battle with Imperial troops as the Rebel Fleet attacks the second Death Star. Leia is slightly injured, but the Rebels, with help from the Ewoks, defeat the forces of the Empire. ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' In the film, Leia is one of the leaders of the Resistance, which is dedicated to fighting the tyrannical First Order and trying to find Luke, who disappeared years earlier. When her forces foil a First Order attack searching for the Resistance astromech droid BB-8, Leia is reunited with Han, who has helped the renegade stormtrooper Finn and orphaned scavenger Rey bring the droid this far. Han and Leia have been estranged for many years; their marriage fell apart after their son, Ben, fell to the dark side and became the First Order commander Kylo Ren. Leia believes Ben can still be brought back to the light side. Han volunteers for a mission to infiltrate the First Order's Starkiller Base to disable its defensive shields. Confronting Ren, Han tries to convince his son to leave the First Order, but Ren instead impales his father on his lightsaber. Leia senses Han's death through the Force, and later shares a moment of grief with Rey, who had thought of Han as a mentor. Leia sees Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 off when they depart to locate Luke, saying, "May The Force Be With You". ''Star Wars Episode VIII: Fall of the Resistance'' Leia Organa will appear in Star Wars Episode VIII: Fall of the Resistance. Literacy In the Star Wars Legends continuity Leia married Han Solo - her romantic interest in the original films - about four years after the battle of Endor. A year later she and Had had the twins Jacen and Jaina. A couple years later they had a third child which they named Anakin after Leia's real father. Leia became Chief of State of the New Republic after Mon Mothma stepped down after being infected with a disease by Imperial agents. She held this role for several years before leaving the role herself. Approximately two decades after the Battle of Endor Leia witnessed the remnants of the Empire and the New Republic sign a peace treaty. She was also happy to see Luke finally fall in love with the ex Imperial agent Mara Jade and marry her. The next few years would be very hard on Leia and her family, with the Yuuzhan Vong invading the galaxy. Her and Han's dear friend Chewbacca died early in the invasion, leading to Han leaving for a time to deal with his grief. He would return to his wife as the war progressed and faced his grief. Leia and Han lost their son Anakin in the war. The New Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Alliance. Even though they won the war Leia and Han still faced painful times when Jacen fell to the dark side and became Darth Caedus. Jaina was forced to kill Caedus. Leia and Han grieved the loss of another child, but there was a small spot of brightness as they adopted their granddaughter Allana and took care of her for the next several years. Trivia *She takes after her father, though she isn't happy about it. She is way more proactive and stubborn than her brother, and she isn't nearly as forgiving of Vader's sins. The Noghri call her "Lady Vader" for a reason. Gallery Princess_Leia_Large_Gun_Close.jpg Baby Leia.jpg|Baby Leia Princess Leia standing up to Darth Vader.jpg Princess Leia facing Grand Moff Tarkin.jpg Princess Leia releasing stress as Tarkin destroys Alderaan.jpg Leia and Darth Vader.jpg|Held captive by Darth Vader (her father) Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png Leia 2.jpg|Working with Luke and Han Leia and Chewbacca.jpg|Leia and Chewbacca Princess Leia comforting Luke as he mourns Obi-Wans death.jpg Leia_Yavin_celebration.png|Princess Leia in her Yavin celebration dress Leia 1.jpg|Determined Leia Leia and Han.jpg|Shares a kiss with Han Princess Leia tending to Luke Skywalker after hes wounded by Darth Vader.jpg Slave Leia.png|As Jabba The Hutt's Slave Endor-Leia.jpg|Leia forest diplomat Leia_Ewok_dress.jpg|Leia in her Ewok village dress Han Solo tending to Princess Leia after the battle of Endor.jpg Celebration_on_Endor.png|Leia and the Rebels celebrate the Empire's defeat Leia_and_Han_.jpg|Leia embracing Han Star-wars-12-sabers.jpg Lukeleia.jpg 2A6F0E2200000578-3157098-image-a-91 1436592004241.jpg Leia-Hands.png Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Amazons Category:Siblings Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Martyr Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Final Girls Category:Parents Category:Tomboys Category:Princess Warriors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Warriors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Messiah Category:Rich Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Officials Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Ingenue Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Archenemy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Supporters Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Philanthropists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Leaders Category:Bigger Good Category:Fighter Category:Evil exterminators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes